The Blue Jumper
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: AU. One item of clothing in Gene's wardrobe always gets Alex hot and bothered. Rated M for smut. Reloaded due to mysterious disappearence.


This was inspired several postings on the site last night, which turned into a game of Tag Fanfic (copyright T. Hawkrigg). So credit, if any, must also equally go to Cats and Tina.

**The Blue Jumper.**

"So you're going to the Red Lion tonight?"

Alex asked Gene one Friday evening after work, they had just showered and now Gene was getting ready for a boy's night out with Ray and Chris. He was dressed only in jeans and socks. Alex admired his smooth chest and stomach, he wasn't the most toned man she'd ever been with, but that slight beer belly of his set her pulse racing.

Gene looked shifty as he replied, "Yeah, Ray insisted."

He walked to their wardrobe and took out a clean shirt, buttoning it deftly then tucking it into his jeans.

Alex, as she often did these days, found herself mesmerised by his long fingers and her mind drifted to earlier that evening when he had used one of those elegant digits and another similarly shaped part of his anatomy, to bring her to an earth-shattering orgasm.

She reluctantly decided that they didn't have enough time for a repeat performance now, but later when he returned from the pub no doubt half pissed, he going to get her full attention.

Alex thought about the venue for tonight, the Red Lion was CID's pub of choice at the moment, so what had made Gene look so furtive? Then it struck her; there must be a stripper on!

Gene pulled out a deep blue v-necked sweater and slipped it on, Alex's eyes darkened with lust, the colour suited him so well. Yes later tonight Gene Hunt was going to be a very happy man!

She stood from the bed and walked over to stand in front of him, smoothing his hair back where the jumper had ruffled it.

"You know Gene, I don't mind you watching the _entertainment_ at the King's Head, as long as you don't touch."

Gene smiled ruefully, he could never put one over on Alex, she always found him out.

He slid his arms round her waist and pulled her close, they kissed for a moment.

"Don't worry love, I don't want some dozy tart, I just want a couple of pints with the lads and come back to my gorgeous girlfriend."

Alex leaned forward and said in a low, breathy voice.

"Who's going to shag your brains out as soon as you step through the door."

Gene's eyes widened in delighted surprise, not only was Alex not upset about tonight, he was on a promise for later. He patted his pockets to check he had everything, then he walked to the hall and put his shoes on, Alex following to say goodbye.

"So what are you going to do this evening?"

"Shaz and I are having a drink downstairs."

A brief look of disappointment crossed his features.

"Oh so you'll probably be asleep when I get back."

She pulled him in to give him another deep, tongue-tangling kiss. When they broke for air she said.

"If I am Gene. Wake me!"

XXXXX

By half past ten Gene was ready to call it a night, even though the stripper was just about to remove her tassels. He remembered that look of undisguised lust on Alex's face as he'd pulled on his jumper and was eager to collect on his promise. He had christened it his lucky jumper, whenever Alex saw him wearing it - he got lucky!

So he said his goodbye's to the others and walked rapidly home, thinking of what he was going to do to Alex, hands thrust deep in his pockets to disguise the bulge at his groin.

Darkness greeted him as he entered the flat; he removed his shoes and padded his way to their bedroom. The outline of the duvet showed that Alex was already in bed and the silence indicated that she had fallen asleep. Gene sighed, he had hoped she'd be still awake and as eager as he was.

He removed his jeans and socks leaving them in a pile and was just about to strip off his 'lucky' jumper when Alex's voice cut through the quiet of the room, making him start slightly.

"Leave it on Gene."

"Thought you was asleep Bols." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Can't sleep, need a big strong man," she paused for a beat, "d'you know any?"

"Cheeky mare!"

He slipped out of his boxers then climbed into bed drawing her to him, delighted to find her naked. His hands smoothed down her back and cupped her arse pulling their groins together, both moaning at the contact.

Mouths met eagerly, then Gene trailed kisses along her jaw to the sensitive spot just below her ear. Alex wove her hand in his hair and massaged his scalp while arching her body against him. He nuzzled and nipped at her neck saying.

"Shouldn't talk to your superior officer like that, you need a bit of discipline Bolly, gonna come down hard on you."

Gene took her free hand and guided it to his groin, gasping as Alex circled his thick length and squeezed firmly, moving her hand up and down, knowing exactly how to please him.

"Yesss…Bols…God.." If she kept that up he would loose control and come in her hand, something that hadn't happened since he was a teenager.

Gene stilled her hand and rolled her over.

"On your knees Bols."

Alex complied eagerly, grabbing hold of the headboard and parting her thighs in anticipation.

Gene moved behind her, sliding his cock between her thighs, smiling at her shuddering gasp.

He wrapped one arm around her waist the other hand resting flat on the bed taking his weight.

"You like that, don't you? Dirty girl." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath caressing her neck.

Alex could only groan in reply, the sensation of the soft jumper rubbing against her back contrasting with his hot, heavy length stroking along her soaking folds made speech impossible.

He nibbled Alex's ear, while his hand moved from her waist and massaged her breast, paying loving attention to the erect nipple.

It was always like this between them, they were turned on in a heartbeat and knew instinctively just how to satisfy each other.

His hand started to journey south, slipping gently over her stomach pausing to circle her belly button and continuing downwards slowly nearing it's ultimate destination.

Alex began to rock back and forth, mimicking the movement of his hips. She parted her legs further and thrust back taking his cock deep inside. They both cried out at the incredible sensation, Gene dragged his teeth over Alex's shoulder and started to stroke rhythmically in and out, while his hand caressed her inner thigh.

Alex's sighs of pleasure were exciting him as much as the feeling of her hot and tight around him, Gene moved his hand to find that little bundle of nerves and Alex cried out again.

He began to move his hips faster, his orgasm was quickly approaching and he gently pinched Alex's clit to bring her with him.

"God ..yes..Gene..harder..please." Alex pushed back, meeting each of his, now frenzied, thrusts with her own equally frantic ones.

His fingers alternated between pinching and rubbing until Alex stiffened in his arms, crying his name in ecstasy. After a couple more vigorous, desperate thrusts he came deep inside her, roaring her name and holding her tightly to him.

They both collapsed with Gene laying heavily on top of her, he shifted on to his back and Alex snuggled in to him. Her head on his shoulder, her hand fondling that soft, blue jumper, as they drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
